


Siren Song

by a_fandom_affliction



Series: Valentine's Gift Exchange [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, POV reader, Siren Reader, hand holding, no reader pronounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_fandom_affliction/pseuds/a_fandom_affliction
Summary: Siren Reader x Kaldur'ahm.





	Siren Song

He came to you in a storm. One of the worst ones you’ve ever seen; thunder booming, lightning striking, crashing waves tipped with a frothy white. He could have died; should have died, really - even Atlanteans could be pummeled by the waters - but Mother Ocean was feeling merciful and swept him right to you.

 

_(the ebb and tide of diamond waves_

_slosh in the most serene celerity.)_

 

You had taken shelter from the worst of the wind against a small rock island, and heard the scream and the splintering explosion even above the wind. A piece of his waterspeeder swept right past you, him clinging to it desperately. Desperately, bedraggedly, helplessly. You didn’t have a second thought about diving after him. Your tail was strong, it could navigate the waves. He yelled again when you tried to pry him from the wood, even attempting to hit you, but you managed to yank him free and bring him back to the island.

 

_(it is then that i know i am safe.)_

 

He dragged himself up until he was flopped over a small ledge. Blood trickled down a cut near his scalp, turning his whitish hair pink. You had never seen blonde hair before; all the sirens of Puget Sound had coal-black hair, dark like the deeps. His eyes were familiar, though; the gray of an overcast sky, of clouds heavy with rain not yet released. You reached up to touch his cheek, and he scrambled backward, those storm gray eyes narrowing in distrust. You placed your palm on his cheek, feeling the softness of his skin. Slowly, your fingers moved upward until they traced the cut on his forehead.

 

_(i lie in the ocean’s arms,)_

 

“You’re a mer.” His voice was hushed with reverence, his gave trailing down your body to your stark gray tail, flicking like a shark’s in the water. Somehow, those words made you balk and look away. A loud crash of thunder made him jump and almost fall from the rock, but you steadied him quickly. The tip of his head made the slits on his neck jump into relief, flexing and gasping in the turgid air. You looked closer, and the crest of Aquaman flashed from his belt.

 

_(and become a grain of sand,)_

 

“Atlantean,” you say, lighting up. “Aqualad.” You hoisted yourself onto the rock next to him, but kept your distance. Even though your races lived in relative peace, there was always tension between the two. Always outlying attacks and lone radicals, intent upon demonizing the other. Your hand touched his as you shifted across the rock.

 

_(until your song is sent my way and i crystalize.)_

 

They say a siren can fall in love in the space of a second, and that anyone can fall in love with a siren in even less time. Little sparks jolted from your fingertips where they brushed his, and he gasped. You turned and dove, your heart pounding as hard as the thunder. You watched the Aqualad - _Kaldur’ahm_ , your mind supplied - as the storm waned and he was rescued by more familiar people. Robin. Kid Flash. Aquagirl. As the boat drove away, plowing through the waves, he stared, his gray eyes sweeping the water, and you knew he was looking for you. The thought made you feel warm and you smiled, wrapping your arms around yourself.

 

_(oh, i am a pearl, born from pain.)_

  
  


You came to the island the next day, when the waters were calm once again. But your Atlantean hero who the blonde hair and gray eyes wasn’t there, nor was he there the next day, or the next. It was only on the sixth day after the storm that you saw a new waterspeeder approaching. On it was Kaldur. He swished to a halt next to the island and hooked it to the rocks with a grapple, before looking out at the waves. “Siren?” he called. “Are you there?”

 

_(your timbre plays melodies on my heartstrings, siren._

_your beauty shadow-boxes with my soul, siren.)_

  


You surfaced, and your eyes met. He beamed, wading into the water. “I knew I didn’t imagine you! I knew you were real. My friends said you were a figment of my imagination - there are no mapped mer colonies here. But I knew you were real.”

 

_(i am not yours to keep, siren.)_

 

He reached out a hand for you and you drew back. Grandmother had told you stories of fishermen capturing your kind and selling them for food of keeping them locked up in fish tanks. But Kaldur’s eyes were warm and kind, and he was of the sea. “I won’t hurt you,” he said, kneeling in the water, hand still held aloft.

 

_(i am the tidecaller and i have a place.)_

 

You took it, and the two of you stayed there, fingers locked. Your stomach was fluttering, your heart pounding, and you smiled and smiled and smiled, and he smiled too. “My name is Kaldur,” he told you, “what’s yours?”

 

_(but, oh, siren, why must you sing when i want to sleep?_

_why must you sing when i want to weep?)_

  
  
  


So you told him, in the language of your kind, something he couldn’t possibly understand, but he told you how amazing it was, just like how beautiful you were. You stayed there until the sun began to set and he said he had to go, and he’d see you tomorrow at the same time.

 

_(oh, siren, take my soul to keep.)_

 

You met every day after that, and slowly, you pulled yourself up on land, until one day you say completely up on the rock - _your_ rock - your tail spread out next to you, Kaldur’s fingers twined with yours as you watched the stars. You turned towards each other, and you were close enough together that you could smell him. Your lips touched, and a fire raged in your heart as you drew each other closer, closer, closer.

 

_(no longer my sea._

_sea of sirens, sea of song.)_

 

He smelled like dirt and water and sand, a unique mix of land and sea. It hurt to watch him sail away, but you always followed as close to shore as you dared.

 

_(your song always lets me know that i mustn’t tag along.)_

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day! <3


End file.
